Be My Valentine?
by afaithfulwriter890
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Carlisle has decided to leave little gifts and love notes hidden around the house for Esme to find while he's at work.
1. Part 1: Carlisle's First Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Pt. 1 - The First Note<p>

Valentine's Day is one of my favorite days of the year, well it has been since I married Carlisle. Even though he usually has to work, he always is very thoughtful and leaves me little gifts hidden around the house in places he'd know I'd go to. He must plan this out for days before the actual day and make sure that I'm not around when he hides them.

Carlisle left early that morning to go work at the hospital. After I kissed him good-bye, he darted out of the room with no acknowledgement to the fact it was Valentine's Day. I went into the closet to dress from our night of passion and saw the first gift: I clothing box they usually sell with the outfit or item itself.

I smiled to myself and pulled it out. I went over to the bed and sat down before pulling off the purple ribbon. You'd always think it'd be pink for Valentine's Day but Carlisle knew my favorite color was purple. He paid attention to little details like that. When the ribbon was safely off and undamaged, I opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful light blue lingerie piece. I smiled when I saw it and took it out of the box fully. It was very short at the bottom, and very low-cut at the top. It had "sex" written all over it. Carlisle wasn't openly straight-forward when it came to things he wanted, particularly this, but I knew that this was a clear sign of what he expected that night. I didn't care. He was going to get it anyway whether he wanted it or not, and I loved the fact that he knew my so well and still desired me after all these years.

At the very bottom was a note folded so delicately that I knew that it was Carlisle paying attention to detail again. I picked it up and opened it to see his beautiful handwriting scribbled across the page.

**_You're the love of my life. I promised that I would love you forever, and I intend to keep that promise. I will always want you, my valentine._**

The note didn't need a signature. I knew who it was from.

* * *

><p>The parts are very short and the story will be about four of five parts long. :)<p> 


	2. Part 2: Carlisle's Second Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pt. 2 - The Second Note<strong>

After I got dressed I was supposed to meet Edward in the living room for my piano lesson. I sat down on the bench while I waited for my son and began to play. I played "Clair de Lune" the song Edward was currently making me practice, but whenever I hit a certain key, the tune was completely off. I knew that the piano didn't need tuned—Edward knew how and always kept it in perfect shape.

Then it dawned on me—Carlisle's second gift. I got up and peered over the sides into the body of the piano and saw another box neatly placed so it would distort the tune when someone played. I took the box out and undid another purple ribbon before opening it. Inside was a velvet jewelry box and another note.

I smiled to myself and opened the note first. It read:

_**This reminded me of your beauty. It was the most expensive item in the store, but I still feel it does not compare to your perfection, my valentine.**_

Smiling widely now, I opened the velvet box. Inside was a large bluish-white diamond. At the bottom it was blue like a sapphire, but the farther toward the top, the blue faded until it was the pure white diamond it probably was. It was beautiful, and no doubt expensive. I frowned for a moment, disliking the fact that Carlisle spent so much money on me.

"Esme?" Edward's voice came from the foot of the stairs.

I looked up to see him coming over, he looked at the box and smiled a little. "I was wondering if you'd find it. I walked in last night on Carlisle hiding it for you. He seemed pretty embarrassed that he got caught.

Giggling, I closed the box. "I'll have to tease my little bad-boy about that. He knows better than to mess with Edward's piano."

Edward chuckled. "If he'd broken it, I'd be pissed. I love Carlisle, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't know the first thing about pianos."

We laughed, both agreeing. Carlisle was one of the smartest people I knew, but the instruments were Edward's department. If you asked Carlisle any question about History, Math, English, and especially Science, he would answer you without hesitation and always be right, but he did not know how to handle instruments.

I put my box on the table with the note and began my lesson with Edward, thinking about my love the whole time.

* * *

><p>AN: Part two. I know, it's really short.


	3. Chapter 3: Carlisle's Third Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... or Carlisle :'(**

* * *

><p>Pt. 3 - Carlisle's Third Note<p>

Later that day, around lunchtime, I went into the kitchen to make lunch for my granddaughter Renesmee. I opened up one of the cupboards and saw another box. It surprised me at first—he'd never put something in the kitchen before mainly because we never used it, but I guess he had thought ahead about Renesmee's lunch.

I smiled and took it out of the cupboard before admiring it. I shook it once for good measure and in a small effort to make out what is was. I untied another purple ribbon and opened the box. Inside was another velvet box and a note underneath it.

Again, I read the note first. It said:

_**I thought that since I got the necklace, I might as well get its companions—might as well keep them all together. Thank you for staying with me all these years. I am eternally grateful, my valentine.**_

I held his note close to my chest as I opened the box. Sure enough, there was a matching pair of earrings inside. "Esme?" Bella's voice called from the hallway leading to the kitchen. I turned around to see my daughter walking in; she saw me with the box and smiled. "Carlisle's gift?"

"One of his gifts," I corrected. "He's so romantic on Valentine's Day. How is Renesmee? Really hungry?"

"She's fine. In fact she and were thinking about going hunting. Want to tag along?" Bella offered glancing over her shoulder Edward who was watching us from the living room out of the corner of his eye.

Glancing at Edward, then back to Bella I nodded. "That sounds nice," I agreed.

Edward hopped up from the couch and came over. "Alright then," he said and little Renesmee ran over and stood between her parents, looking between them fondly. I smiled at her, still in awe that such a wonderful, innocent child could be born. I wished she were my own countless times. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>AN: Two more parts left! Thanks for reading and please review! Next part will be a little longer. :) Hope you don't mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Carlisle's Fourth Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Pt. 4 - Carlisle's Fourth Note<p>

Edward led the way out the door while Bella followed with Renesmee on her back. It felt a little awkward to be hunting with them, since it was something I rarely did. Usually I waited until Carlisle returned that night and he and I would go out together, but at the same time I cherished the change to my normal routine.

We met Jacob on the tree-line. Renesmee squealed in happiness when she saw him and ran over. Jacob let out an affection rumble, almost like a purr, and rested his head gently on hers. In the next instance, Nessie climbed onto his back and gripped his massive fur in her tiny hands. I smiled as she rested against her personal chauffer.

When Nessie was settled, Edward took off into the trees followed by Bella and Jacob. I brought up the rear keeping my eyes on Jacob's fluffy tail flying behind him. I ran behind him, until a familiar scent wafted toward me.

I stopped, knowing that scent anywhere. I looked around, confused, but hopeful that my own senses weren't deceiving me. "Carlisle?" I called into the trees hesitantly. The closer I got toward the scent, I realized that it was stale, but there nevertheless. At first, I was somewhat reluctant to keep following, knowing that my husband would not be waiting for me with open-arms at the end, but something possessed me to keep going.

Carlisle and I had never gone hunting in this particular direction before, and frankly, I was curious to know what my husband was doing out in this part of the woods. Maybe he'd gone hunting by himself. It truly is stupid for me to doubt my Carlisle, especially after all the times he's told me he loved me, and after all the years we've spent together, but at the same time, I felt a hint of doubt—something that was becoming increasingly common with my paranoia level.

Ever since our dispute with the Volturi about Renesmee's life, I've been paranoid of various things—the Volturi returning, me going to visit my children in their homes and finding them all dead, Carlisle leaving me for a younger, more beautiful human woman. My fears were partially uncalled for, but at the same time, were very real—well maybe not the Carlisle one. The Volturi could return at every moment, thirsty for revenge. Maybe Alice would see it, or maybe Aro would make a last minute decision to dodge Alice's visions… Still.

Carlisle's trail weaved through the trees until I reached a small clearing. This was one of the rare open meadows in Forks. On one side was a large meadow with flowers blossoming all around it, and on the other side was a relatively small waterfall. The water poured down from a river on the opposite side of the meadow where the ground jutted suddenly upward… or downward in this case. The water pooled around the bottom in a somewhat large pool before meandering away in a much smaller stream.

I looked around, wondering why Carlisle would come here. I followed his scent toward the pool until I saw a white box tied with a purple ribbon hidden amongst the reeds near the pool. I smiled widely, then rolled my eyes at Carlisle's planning. I opened the box, and inside I found a perfume bottle, and another note.

_**As you've probably guessed, I had to recruit Bella and Edward to help me on this one. I was running out of ideas, and they agreed to help. You smell lovely, my valentine, don't take my gift the wrong way, but I loved the smell of the flowers and roses. It reminded me of you, and the beauty and purity of the waterfall also brought you to my mind. You are perfect in every way, my valentine.**_

I sprayed a little bit of the perfume in the air, and sure enough, it smelled like a bouquet of flowers. I smiled to myself once more, and held his note close to my chest.

* * *

><p>AN: One more part left! Thanks for reading, and please review! Should Carlisle get lucky in the next Chapter? I should hope so. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Carlisle Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Pt. 5 - Carlisle Returns<p>

Despite the fact that I searched the house from top to bottom for more gifts, I found none. There was nothing left to do but wait for _my_ valentine to return. I went upstairs to wait for him and slipped into his first gift. The fabric was so tender it felt like one wrong move would tear the material. This didn't annoy me though, in fact it made me want to giggle that Carlisle chose this one out of all the others. I wondered if he actually waltzed into the women's lingerie department and told the salesclerk that he wanted a sexy outfit for his wife to wear, or if he asked Alice to do it for him.

Once I was sure the piece was safely on my body (well at least until Carlisle came home and would possibly rip it off me), I flopped down on the bed and put on the earrings and necklace he got me. When those were secure, I sprayed the perfume around my shoulders and chest, planning to lure him straight to my goods. I had about an hour left, and I stared at the ceiling, listening to Carlisle's large, antique clock tick away, then dong when an hour passed.

At six o'clock, I abruptly sat up and looked around, all my senses alert. Once the clock had finished chiming, I heard the front door open and Carlisle's hard leather shoes step inside. I kept listening as he threw his coat somewhere, by the sound of it, most likely on the couch, then darted toward the stairs. A moment later, my husband was at the door, knocking.

I cleared my thought quietly. "Come in, dear!" I called, trying to sound as seductive as I could, knowing that only Rosalie and Emmett were in the house. Of course though, Emmett would be laughing his head off at my pathetic seduction attempt, but Carlisle would be more than excited, knowing I was trying my best.

The door opened and there stood my husband in all his glory. His gorgeous face seemed to be glowing underneath his blond hair that was combed back as always. He was wearing black dress pants and a light blue button-down shirt. I could just imagine his doctor's coat with his nametag and ID on it. He smiled at me in the outfit. I could see he was excited.

"I see you got my gifts," he said almost darkly, smirking.

He rarely played the bad-boy in my life, but when he did, it was usually in the bedroom, and I loved every moment of it. "I did," I said, and looked at him, smiling. "Thank you."

Carlisle's face softened and it wasn't this bad-boy who wanted my body, but the usual Carlisle I knew every day. He went over and sat beside me on the bed. "No, thank you," he corrected, smiling kindly. "If it were not for you, I don't know how I would have survived all these years. You are my life, my love, my reason for existence. Nothing on this planet is more important to me than you are. You consider me your hero—saving you from your ex-husband and giving you a better life, but it was you who saved me. You gave me something to fight for. I didn't have a companion any longer as I had with Edward—I had a family.

"You brought happiness into my life. With every smile you gave, and every laugh you chuckled, I felt the same happiness spread through me. You brought me—a pessimistic, lonely, centuries-old vampire to life. When I kissed you the first time, and you actually kissed me back, and held me close, it felt like I had a pulse. It felt like I finally had a lifeline, something to keep my here. Even though my heart has been silent, you seemed to make it beat again. I no longer feel like a monster any more, not since I've met you.

"You've helped me to see the goodness in myself. You helped me make myself a better man. You needed someone—someone to be there and help you get over the loss of your child, and rehabilitate from the abuse you suffered from Charles. I was there, and even though I helped you, you helped me. I don't know how else to explain it. You're my everything, Esme Cullen."

I smiled at his words and leaned toward him. I kissed him on the lips softly, before pulling away. "You did save me, Carlisle," I told him. "Don't think that you didn't. I knew you felt horrible to taking my human life for me, but my human life was hell. This… this, even if I am damned, has been Heaven. It's been the best time of my life. You—the venom, I mean—took away my ability to bear children, but you gave me six children, and a granddaughter to love and protect.

"When I was upset, you comforted me, when I was in danger, you protected me, when I was in need of a lover, you provided me with one. I will never forget the day you kissed me, either. That was the day you proposed… then the wedding, and the honeymoon. God, Carlisle I will never, ever forget arriving on Isle Esme—an island named after me!—and then you gave me a speech similar to this one… And then you touched me. You touched me for the first time, and it was amazing. It was nothing like Charles—rough and demanding. No, yours was soft, and unsure, but at the same time, full of passion.

"Carlisle, if I didn't have you, I would die. If you changed me, and met another woman, I would have begged for death. I need you, Carlisle Cullen. Now, and forever… never think anything different."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you too, Carlisle," I replied in a whisper.

"I have one more gift for you," he whispered in my ear before kissing along my collar bone.

"What is it?" I asked, pulling away so I could look in his eyes.

"Me," he said, that sexy, dark smirk returning to his face.

"Is it possible to give me something I claimed as my own long ago?" I joked, but pulled him close so our lips met once more.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it's over, and yes, if you were wondering, Carlisle does get laid after I cut if off. XD I was actually thinking about calling this "Carlisle Gets Laid" but it wouldn't have been appropriate for the kiddies, now would it? XD Sorry, I don't usually used the word kiddies mainly because it's creepy. Thanks for reading this! Please review! :D


End file.
